


Letters

by FunandFictional



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: Jesse McCree had always been a traditional kind of guy, so letter writing shouldn't come as a surprise. Well, it did surprise Hanzo.





	1. Dear you

_Dear H_

Jesse quickly scratched out the header with his pen. Although he had addressed letters to other members of the team before, none of those letters had felt as… personal. Glancing up from the hotel’s desk, he gazed out the window at the crashing waves. This mission had gone on for a little over a week, but luckily he was undercover in a city. Having a nice hotel to stay in was far preferred over camping out in cold sheds or the hot desert. Staring back down at the scrap of paper, he sighed. Scribbling just a few more times over the heading for good measure, he moved his pen down to the next line.

_Dear you,_

_Look, I’m probably never gonna be able to say these things to you in person, but I think I’ve developed feelings for you. More than just being a friend, you’ve really changed for the better since you got here. I can see that now. You’ll smile sometimes and even come and drink with me. I need to write this or else I’ll go mad. I know it was only a scratch, bullet just grazed you, but it honestly scared me. Didn’t know just how much I cared til I saw you getting patched up. Then, you had the nerve to smile at me and tell me you were fine. Course I knew that, but… Damn, I think I might have fallen in love with you._

Staring at the confession, the cowboy shook his head. Crumpling up the letter, he stuffed it into his back pocket. Whether or not this one would get added to the pile, well he would figure that out later.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Jesse lit up a cigarillo as he leaned onto the railing. The cool breeze from the ocean was helping him to calm down. The adrenaline from the mission still coursed through him, but it was fading.

A few knocks on the door. “Come in!” Jesse shouted.

D.Va peeked her head in and smiled. “Mercy told me to get you. We’re going back home in 20 minutes, so pack up.”

“Thanks, kid… Um, hey, can I ask you a question?” He stepped into the room, snubbing his cigarillo in the ash tray.

She stepped into the room, tilting her head. “What’s up?”

Crossing his arms, Jesse tried to look casual. “Well, just wondering. How’s Hanzo doing?”

“What? He barely got scraped? You were there when he was getting patched up.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know… Just wondering is all…” Jesse scrambled with his justification.

D.Va laughed as she closed the door. “He’s gonna find out you know.” She shut the door behind herself, while Jesse fell face first onto the bed.

“I know,” Jesse groaned out. The crumpled letter in his pocket seemed heavy. 

Slowly pushing himself up, he glanced at the clock. Still had 15 minutes. Didn't have anything he needed to pack up, so he made his way back over to the desk.

Writing had been something recommended to him by Angela back before the recall. Back when he was young and didn’t know what to do about the battle stress. He had started drinking and smoking pretty young, but those habits never seemed to calm him enough. Initially he had scoffed at her idea, mocking the idea of writing. Didn’t seem cool or macho enough to his stubborn and egotistic teenage self. 

Yet, after the explosion. After he left Overwatch, Blackwatch… He had wandered. A lonely for hire mercenary who had seen too much shit, but who couldn’t talk to anyone about any of it. Self-destructive habits had just made him sick with himself, but nothing seemed to work. Until one day he’d walked through a store. Buying some whiskey, he had been on his way out when he spotted a notebook. Remembering the conversation with Angela all those years ago, something sparked in his head. Ever since that night, Jesse wrote someone a letter whenever he was struggling.

The letters had helped him through that lonely time in his life. He’d address a lot to his former teammates, both alive and dead. Some were to his Ma, who he hadn’t seem since he ran away. But most were to his former commanders. Gabe, Jack, and Ana. They had all died in that explosion. Writing to them didn’t bring them back, but it helped sometimes.

After the recall, he hadn’t had to write any letters for a while. He was happier, surrounded by his friends again. The missions, however, started to take their toll. Yet, Jesse still hadn’t felt the need to write. Until Hanzo showed up at the base, a few months after they had reformed.

_Dear you,_

Jesse chuckled at the header. He knew that if anyone did read this, they would immediately know who he was talking about, yet he felt better writing it this way. Felt like maybe he could keep this all a secret. 

_You were a pretty quiet guy when you first joined. Kept to yourself. Wouldn’t eat with us. Just would train, go to briefings, but were never really there. Honestly thought you hated the lot of us for the longest time. I’m glad I talked to you that one night though. That night you looked so sad, sitting up on the roof alone. Yet, that may have been when I first thought you were beautiful. The moon shining down on you and the breeze blowing your hair. Honestly took my breath away. I would’ve confessed to you right there and then if I hadn’t been such a chicken. Well, still a chicken now. Still don’t think you see me as anything more than a friend. If you even see me as that much. I really hope s-_

*knock knock knock*

“Come in!” Jesse stuffed the paper into his pocket with the other. Might as well add them to the pile back at base. Seemed strange to only throw these ones out when he’d always kept all the others.

Hanzo stepped in and Jesse forced a smile. “We are leaving now. Have you packed?” Hanzo sounded suspicious, likely thinking Jesse wasn’t.

“Yep, all ready to go. Thanks for coming to get me, darlin’.” Jesse grabbed his hat and duffel bag as he passed the bed. 

Hanzo sighed. “We’ve talked about the nicknames, McCree.”

Closing the door behind him, Jesse smirked at the archer as they walked down the hall. “Yeah, yeah. We need to go grab your stuff?”

“My things are already aboard the ship. Since I was not busy, Winston requested me to get you.”

“Ah, so you didn’t volunteer to come see me?”

Hanzo pressed his lips into a tight line. “I did not.”

The forced smile slipped for a moment and Jesse was quick to turn his face to the left, away from Hanzo. “So, uh, how’s your arm doing?”

“Fine, it will only leave a thin scar according to Dr. Ziegler.”

“Her magic sadly can’t keep those away.”

“Scars do not bother me.”

“That’s good to know, since I’m covered in them.”

Hanzo chuckled. “Maybe you should work harder on your dodging.”

“Easy thing for Mr. Ninja over here to say.”

The pair approached the aircraft. Jesse bent down, depositing his duffel bag. Walking past him, Hanzo’s eyes caught a piece of paper fall out of Jesse’s pocket. The wind blew it a few feet from them and Hanzo went to grab it. Quickly retrieving the paper, he turned back to Jesse.

“McC-“

“Hey, Jesse can you help me with this?” Mercy called from inside the ship.

The cowboy, not hearing Hanzo, ran up the ramp to see what the doctor needed. Slipping the paper into his pocket, Hanzo mentally reminded himself to give it to the cowboy after he was finished helping Mercy. Heading up the ramp himself, Hanzo’s wrist was grabbed.

“You’re gonna help me finish the game I just got, right?” Hana asked, jumping up and down.

He had forgotten that he had promised Hana he would help her earlier in the week. Apparently she had unlocked almost every character, but there were a few that could only be won through playing a co-op mode.

“Yes, just let me return something to McCree…” Hanzo glanced over and saw Jesse was already sprawled out asleep on one of the couches.

“Just give it to him later, he’s probably exhausted since he was running around the whole time.”

“You are probably right.”

“Woo! Did you know that the character I voice acted for is the last character you unlock in the game?”

As Hana, pulled him to the other room, Hanzo chuckled, but got an idea. Passing by the bags, he took the paper out and placed it in an empty side pocket of McCree’s bag. Good, he would just have to remember to tell McCree where it was if the cowboy asked. Though, it probably wasn’t anything important. 

 


	2. WHERE IS IT?!?!?!

The team said their hellos, but all headed to their own rooms. The mission had been tiring and nothing sounded better than a hot shower and a long rest.

Drying off his hair, Jesse grabbed his jeans from where he’d discarded them on the bathroom floor. Since he had decided to keep the small notes from the trip, he might as well put them with all the others before he forgot. Going to his dresser, he opened the top drawer and pulled out the notebook. It was the same one he’d bought so many years ago, but it had one of those pockets in the cover, so he could keep miscellaneous papers with the others.

Setting the notebook on his table, he dug through the back pocket of his jeans. Finding one note, he smoothed it out the best he could before sliding it into the book. Reaching back in, he frowned when he realized the pocket was empty. 

“What?” Digging into the rest of the pockets, he went over to dig through his shirt. Nothing. He had definitely taken the note with him. It wasn’t with the rest of the clothes in his bag. 

“Where could it…” Dread filled Jesse’s veins and he paused. Dashing back to his dresser, he pulled out some clothes and quickly pulled them on.

Not even bothering to grab his hat or finish drying his hair, Jesse ran out of the room. 

Running towards the hangar, he glanced around, happy that no one was around. “Athena, open up the door for me."

“Yes, Agent McCree. The door is now unlocked.” The ramp lowered and Jesse ran up it, almost tripping as he got on it while it was still moving.

“Did any of the others report a missing item?” Jesse shouted upwards, knowing the A.I. would hear him even if he hadn’t.

“No missing items have been documented. Would you like to file a missing item report?”

Jesse’s face flushed. What would he say? That he lost a letter where he confessed he was in love with Hanzo? No way in hell. “No, that’s fine. Can you maybe do some sorta scan of the ship though? Are there any scraps of paper left?"

“Document detected.”

“Was it mine?”

“Scanning. Document created by Dr. Ziegler.”

“Damn it. And that’s all that was left?”

“20 other paper materials detected.”

“Any mine?”

“Scanning. Crumpled papers produced by Agent Song. Small traces of Agent McCree’s DNA found on 13 of the papers.”

McCree groaned. Right. He had forgotten that D.Va had woken him up by throwing wadded up paper at his face, trying to get one to land in his open mouth. And succeeding. 

“And that’s everything?”

“Correct, Agent McCree.”

So someone on the mission must’ve grabbed it. Best case scenario, he had actually lost it in the hotel or before getting on the ship. Worst case scenario, one of his teammates had the paper. And his confession.

It was either Angela, D.Va, Winston, Lena, or Hanzo. 

“Fuck, please let it be Winston.” He knew Angela would mean well, but she would try and get him to confess. D.Va and Lena would try to tell Hanzo themselves, even though D.Va has pretty much already guessed his crush. Hanzo would… Jesse didn’t want to think about Hanzo’s reaction to the note.

Walking back to the rooms, Jesse paused. Everyone would be sleeping. He couldn’t just ask them now. If they hadn’t read it yet, him waking them to ask about it would make them suspicious. He couldn’t sneak into their rooms because Athena would alert them or they’d just wake up since none of them were heavy sleepers.

Slipping into his own room, Jesse grabbed his notebook and settled into his chair.

~~_Dear you,_ ~~

~~_This may be the last time I write to you. If you see that letter, I don’t know how you’re gonna react, but it probably won’t be pretty._ _I wish you’d just love me back Please don’t hate me. My heart won’t be able to_ _I don’t know what I’d do if you actually rejected me. So, I’m really hoping you never see it._ ~~

Crossing out the words in frustration, Jesse shut the notebook. Staring up at the ceiling, he sighed before opening up to the same page.

~~_Please don't hate me, Hanzo._ ~~


	3. Questions

Jesse McCree was not a coward. Jesse McCree stared down death on a daily basis for over half his life. Jesse McCree was in one of the deadliest gangs in the U.S. as a teenager. Jesse McCree… couldn’t do it.

Staring at Hanzo’s bedroom door, his fist was frozen in front of it. Barely an inch away. All he had to do was tap on it a few times. Just knock.

“You can come in,” Hanzo called from inside. Jesse jumped at the sudden voice and nearly ran. Instead, he pushed it open, finding Hanzo meditating in the center of the room.

“Athena alerted me that you were outside of my door.”

Damnit, couldn’t even stand in front of a door without someone interfering. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk with you about something.”

“Alright. Go ahead.” Hanzo motioned to the area on the floor in front of him. Instead of sitting, Jesse stayed close to the door.

“No, don’t think it’ll take too long. Just a real quick question.” Jesse wiped his sweaty palms against the sides of his jeans, hoping to not look too suspicious.

“Is something wrong, McCree?” Hanzo asked. He didn’t sound angry or disgusted… Just confused.

“Yeah, when we left the hotel, did you happen to find anything of mine?” 

Hanzo frowned, but nodded. “A piece of paper fell out of your pocket before we left. I planned to hand it back to you on the ship, but you were sleeping.”

Jesse’s face flushed. Hanzo wasn’t acting any differently though… “Wait, did you read it?” Jesse couldn’t help the loud question and Hanzo’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“No.”

Hanzo didn’t know. Hanzo hadn’t read it. Jesse felt relief wash over himself and his posture immediately loosened. “You didn’t read it? Do you still have it?”

“No, I put it in the side pocket of your bag when we were on the ship.”

It was in his bag. His confession was safe and secure and far away from Hanzo. “Oh, I see! Well, thank-you for that. I’ll just get outta your hair.”

As he turned toward the door, he tried to keep his face neutral. To not show his utter relief. 

“McCree, wait.”

Freezing, Jesse looked over his shoulder at Hanzo, refusing to fully turn back. “Yeah?”

“May I ask why the paper was so important?”

“I’d rather not say if that’s alright with you, darlin’.” Jesse watched as Hanzo’s face hardened into a frown. 

“I see.”

“Thanks again, see ya.”

“Good-bye, McCree.”

Jesse shut the door behind himself and darted to his room. Zipping open the side pockets of his bag, he almost thought Hanzo had lied until he found it. A little crumpled, but the note was definitely in his possession.

Smiling, he tucked the paper away with the rest. 

Falling onto his bed, Jesse expected the relief to be enough to let him actually sleep. Yet, something was digging at him. When Hanzo had said he hadn’t read it, Jesse had felt… disappointed?

“I didn’t want him to know, right?”

Staring up at the ceiling of his room, Jesse wasn’t really sure what he wanted anymore. This could’ve been his chance to find out how Hanzo felt. But, the idea of being rejected…

“McCree, are you in there?”

Jesse stared in confusion at the door. It had sounded like… Hanzo? “Yeah, I am. You can come in.”

Hanzo stepped into the room, confusion marking his features. “Are you alright?”

Sitting up and on the edge of his bed, Jesse stared up at the other man in shock. “What?”

Hanzo scratched at the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. “It is just… You seemed upset about something when you came to speak with me. It was unusual for you, so I thought I would come and check if you were alright.”

“You were worried about me?”

Hanzo’s face flushed, but he gave a curt nod. “You are my teammate and have treated me well ever since I joined Overwatch. I believe it is only right that I should… Be worried.”

“That’s mighty kind of you, but you don’t gotta worry about me.”

Scanning Jesse’s face, Hanzo narrowed his eyes. Scrutinizing the cowboy. “You are lying.”

“Hanzo, honestly, you don’t gotta…”

“What was on the paper?” Hanzo interrupted.

Face flushed, Jesse shook his head quickly. “Nothing. It was nothing.”

“Why were you so worried about me reading it?”

Sighing, Jesse ran his hands through his hair. “Look, don’t tell everybody about this, but I… I write letters sometimes to calm my nerves. Just didn’t really want anyone reading them, cause what I write is pretty private.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “You are concerned we will think less of you for having a healthy coping mechanism? I am sure this is far preferred over your smoking and drinking habits.”

Jesse chuckled, embarrassed. “Well, when you put it that way…”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, McCree. I suppose that I do something similar.”

“Wait, really?”

Hanzo nodded. “Although it is not as often, I practice my calligraphy when I need something to calm myself.”

“Really? When’d you start doing that?”

Jesse’s pulse quickened when Hanzo sat next to him on the bed. With a small smiled, Hanzo turned to him. “My parents enrolled me in numerous classes and training when I was young. Most were physical training and training to be the heir, but some classes my mother recommended. Although I excelled in my academic studies, she wanted me to have something more historic and cultural. So, she brought in a tutor to teach me calligraphy.”

“It reminds you of her?” Jesse murmured.

“Yes, but also of when my life was much easier. Father was still healthy and in control of everything. Genji and I were able to enjoy our lives more. Back before our father’s health began to decline. Once that happened, life was much more… structured for us.”

Jesse watched as Hanzo’s hands clenched into fists. Without thinking, Jesse rested his hand atop Hanzo’s wrist. “But now you’re free.”

Staring at his hand, Jesse was almost sure Hanzo was going to push him away. Instead, Hanzo sighed. “I do not know if I would call it that, but… This life is better. Genji is happy here and…”

“And?”

Hanzo lightly shook his head. “Nothing.”

Jesse was curious, but chose not to ruin the moment by being too nosey. “Thank-you for telling me, about you.”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Go right ahead.”

Sitting so close, Jesse could see the muscles around Hanzo’s mouth tighten. “No, never mind. I should go.” Hanzo moved to standing, but Jesse kept his hand firmly gripped to the archer’s wrist.

“You don’t gotta run away now, it’ll make me worried about you. What is it?”

“Would you… would you like me to write something for you? It would be in kanji, but…” The embarrassed look on Hanzo’s face made Jesse grin.

“Would you let me watch you make it? Never really seen anyone do calligraphy before.”

“Yes, that would be fine. We can…” Hanzo glanced at Jesse’s bedside clock. “Would after dinner be alright?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Then, I… I will see you at dinner, McCree.” Hanzo bowed his head slightly, before exiting.

Jesse stared in shock at the door. Standing up, he grabbed his notebook. Rubbing his thumb across the cover, he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face.


	4. Whirlwind

Dinner was a bit… awkward. They’d walked in together and sat down next to each other, which immediately drew the attention of many of their teammates. Probably had to do with Hanzo choosing to sit beside someone other than Genji, D.Va, or Mei. Hell, the archer was more likely to sit next to Soldier, Symmetra, or Zenyatta than Jesse. Hanzo walking in with and sitting with McCree was unprecedented. So everyone just kinda stared.

Hanzo didn’t seem to mind though. He was slowly eating his meal, not really one to make unnecessary noise. Jesse, however, felt like everyone knew how he felt and that they were ready to pounce. The cowboy nearly slipped out of his seat when D.Va settled into the chair across from him.

“Heya.”

“Howdy,” McCree replied, glad he hadn’t choked on his food.

“Soooooo…” the gamer smiled at him, the cheshire grin making Jesse’s eye twitch.

“Hana,” Hanzo said sternly. The girl looked at him for a moment with an annoyed look on her face. McCree glanced between the pair. “何も言わないで. 知らない”

“はい はい しません,” Hana replied, shrugging. Looking satisfied, Hanzo returned to his eating.

“You gonna leave me out of the loop?” Jesse raised an eyebrow at D.Va, but she just giggled.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it our eventually. Or you could just learn Japanese,” she winked at him before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She began tapping at the screen vigorously, which signaled she’d probably be unresponsive for a while.

“Should I even bother asking you?” McCree tilted his head at Hanzo, who frowned.

“It is not important.”

“Alright.”

The three of them finished their meals in silence. Well, mostly silence. What McCree assumed to be D.Va swearing in Korean was thrown in randomly as she played, but for the most part they were quiet. Feeling a buzz in his pocket, Jesse reached for his own phone.

_u should just go ahead and tell him_

He lifted his eyes from his screen up to her, but she was paying him no attention. She looked like she was still playing her game, but he watched as “D.Va is typing…” appeared on his screen.

_i know he’s not the best at talking but i think u should cuz u two would be really cute together and it would probs make him stop moping around so much_

_why do you think that?_

_cuz he smiles when he talks to u. that’s a pretty big deal lol_

_i don’t know about that. the same could be said about how he talks with you and mei._

_nooooooooo. it’s so different how can u not see it?!!?!?! lol just tell him tonight k?_

_maybe_

_u might wanna stop texting me now- he’s looking at u_

McCree’s head shot up and he pushed his phone back into his pocket. Hanzo had finished eating and was staring at McCree expectantly.

“Oh, sorry. Did you say something, darlin’?” 

“I was merely asking you if you were done eating and you would like me to take your dishes.”

“Yep, that’d be great.”

“Hana?” Hanzo said her name, but was already adding her dishes to his tray.

“Thanks!” She didn’t even look up from her screen. 

As Hanzo took their dishes, she finally looked up at McCree.

“Look, if you don’t hurry up and tell him, I’m going to rip out my own hair. Do you seriously still think he isn’t in to you?” D.Va angrily whispered.

“But what if he isn’t?” McCree whispered back.

“Ugh, I’m one of his best friends here, right?”

“Right…”

“And I’m telling you to make a move.”

McCree scratched at the back of his neck. “Well, he is letting me come over tonight to watch him do some calligraphy.”

D.Va’s face lit up. “See? Tonight’s the perfect opportunity.”

“Are you really sure about this?”

“Look, you just gotta trust me.”

“Hmm, that seems like a suspicious offer,” Hanzo stated, as he sat back down at the table.

D.Va stuck her tongue out at him. “ハ-ちゃんはあなたを愛してる,” she said mockingly, winking at McCree. Hanzo’s face darkened, which confused Jesse. The archer refused to make eye contact.

“Hana,” Hanzo growled. She stood up laughing and ran off. 

“She’s a whirlwind that one,” Jesse laughed as she left.

“She is certainly forceful.”

“Well, ummm, your earlier offer still stand?” Jesse asked, trying not to sound desperate.

“Oh, yes. How about you come to my room in ten minutes?”

Jesse’s face warmed as he tipped his hat. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't studied Japanese in a couple years so sorry if this is a bit off, but it should be pretty close to what i wanted
> 
> 何も言わないで. 知らない- Don't say anything. (McCree) doesn't know.  
> はい はい しません- Yes, yes, I won't  
> ハ-ちゃんはあなたを愛してる- Ha-chan (teasing/childish nickname for Hanzo) is in love with you


	5. Gifts

Lifting his metal hand slowly, McCree gently knocked on Hanzo’s door. He could hear some rustling from inside the room, but no response.

“Umm, hey Hanzo. You in there?” 

“Yes, yes. Just a moment, Jesse.”

McCree raised his eyebrows in shock. That was a first. For the longest time, he hadn’t been sure if the archer even knew his first name. 

The door slid open before the cowboy could spend more time thinking about the change. “Please, come in.”

Hanzo’s room was laid out very differently than Jesse’s. The bed was pushed against the wall, leaving a large open area in the center of the room. On the ground was a large sheet of paper, maybe a few feet long and a foot wide. Next to it was a small tray with what looked like the brushes and ink. In front of the paper was a small pillow, likely where Hanzo would be sitting, Glancing around, McCree stood awkwardly as Hanzo sat.

“Where’d you like me to sit?” He finally asked when he noticed Hanzo reaching for a brush.

“Oh,” Hanzo turned his head to Jesse before scanning his eyes around the room. “You can sit wherever. If you would like, you can take a pillow from the bed if you need something to rest on.”

Settling down on the left side of Hanzo, Jesse nodded at the archer. “This good?”

For a moment Hanzo looked like he would protest, but he shook his head finally and looked back to the paper. “Yes, that spot is fine.”

“Well, ready whenever you are,” Jesse replied.

Calligraphy was never something that Jesse had been interested in before. He’d been born in the U.S. and quit school early to join a gang. Fancy artistry had only entered into his life back then when he was stealing from museums and rich folks’ homes. Sure, he’d been to Japan more than a few times. He’d seen the scrolls hanging in Hanzo’s room and the characters on Genji’s swords. Yet, the way Hanzo was writing. No, it was more like painting.

The brush gliding across the paper so effortlessly. Each swipe making its mark and Hanzo’s hand guiding the brush so slowly. The precision and confidence in each stroke reminded Jesse so much of how Hanzo’s was with his bow. The same hands that could draw out lightning fast arrows and deadly shots. Those hands could also float across a page and leave elegant lines of poetry. Well, possibly poetry. Jesse could barely say five words in Japanese. There was no way in hell he’d be able to decipher any of what was being written.

Eyes drifting away from the words, Jesse settled on watching Hanzo’s face. The archer looked… peaceful. He looked more relaxed than Jesse had ever seen in his life. The smallest smile graced Hanzo’s lips and Jesse couldn’t help the wide grin plastered on his own. Yet, entirely too soon, the expression was gone. The skin around Hanzo’s lips tightened into a look of fierce concentration. A look Jesse recognized from training and the battlefield, but which felt unusual to see anywhere else.

Glancing back at the page, Jesse could see that Hanzo had filled out the entire piece of paper with his writing.

“You all done?”

Scrutinizing the piece for a moment, Hanzo finally placed his brush down and nodded. “Yes, this is done.”

“What’s it say?” Jesse squinted at the characters, trying to discern any clues, but he couldn’t even tell where the beginning of the sentence was on the page since he was certain Hanzo had written from top to bottom and from right to left. 

Smiling, Hanzo pointed at the top right corner and gently guided his hand down the page as he spoke. “The dragons of Hanamura, the protectors of the Shimada, are faithful only to those who have proven their worth. Those truly worthy should be honored and should be praised for they are irreplaceable.”

“Huh, that really says all that?” Jesse stared at the words, now amazed at how much could be portrayed through this writing.

“Yes,” Hanzo turned to Jesse and smiled. Feeling his heart beat quicken, Jesse returned the smile with a lopsided one of his own. 

“It’s real beautiful, Hanzo.”

“I would like you to keep it.”

“Oh no, I can’t do that!” Jesse replied, shocked that Hanzo would even offer. 

Blinking at him in surprise, Hanzo’s face settled into a confused frown. “You do not like it?”

“No, it’s not that! It’s just, so nice and well… It’s kinda nicer than anything anyone has ever given me before, so…” Jesse’s face flushed as the embarrassment crept through him. He hadn’t meant to offend Hanzo, he’d just been caught off guard.

“I would still like you to have it, Jesse,” Hanzo responded, quietly. Staring at the archer, watching the redness spread across his cheeks, Jesse scrambled to stand up.

“Wait right here!”

Before Hanzo could even react, Jesse had run out of the room. Listening, McCree’s ridiculous boots could be heard stomping all the way down the hall. A door opened, silence, then the door opened again. The stomping returned, but this time it was getting louder until Jesse reentered.

“I wanna… give this to you,” Jesse huffed out.

Hanzo stood and walked over to the cowboy. in his hand was a crumpled piece of paper. “This is…?”

“The one you returned back to me. I’d actually like you to read it this time and keep it.”

Softly taking the letter from the cowboy, Hanzo’s eyes dropped down to read it. Jesse held his breath the entire time and swallowed slowly when Hanzo looked back up at him.

“Well, umm what do you think?”

Hanzo sucked in a breath before staring back down at the paper. “Is this… Why me?” Hanzo asked, the question just a whisper.

“Why not you?” Jesse replied, quietly.

“Because I’m…” Before Hanzo could continue, Jesse rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Kind? Cause you care about the others? Cause you look out for people and care more about everyone else than yourself? Cause you’ve got the most beautiful, most sad eyes I’ve ever seen and it breaks my heart when you don’t see how much everyone else loves you now too? Cause when I can make you smile, I don’t feel like such a bad guy anymore?” Reaching up, Jesse lightly swept his thumb across the tear falling down Hanzo’s cheek. “Cause you and I aren’t so different? Cause I just can’t help wanting to be the one that makes you happy? Cause I love you and no matter what you’ve done I’m with you. I love you, Hanzo.”

Hanzo’s hands, still holding the letter, began to shake. Leaning forward, the archer rested his head against Jesse’ shoulder. “You will grow tired of me. I am stubborn and cold. You say that you forgive me now, but someday you will realize how much of a monster I am.”

Bringing his hand to grasp Hanzo’s chin, Jesse forced the other man to look at him. Smiling sadly, he leaned in to press a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “Well, you see, I’m pretty damn stubborn myself. And you’re acting like I’m some kinda angel. Darlin’, only angel round here is Ang, and even she’s got blood on her hands. We’re all a little fucked up, but that’s why we need each other. So, what do you say?”

Reaching up, Hanzo just barely let his lips brush against the cowboys. “If you will have me…”

Smiling widely, Jesse wrapped both arms around Hanzo’s waist and pulled him tight. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

Nuzzling his face into Jesse’s neck, Hanzo let out a content sigh. “Thank-you, Jesse. I love you.”

—————————————————————————-

“Hey Hanzo! Got something for you!”

“What is it?”

“A letter!”

“Why do you sound so excited? You give me a letter almost every day.”

“Just… just read it.”

 _Dear Hanzo, will you marry me?_

“You sentimental sap… Of course. Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you to everyone who read this one! I'll be posting some holiday related stuff this week as well, so hopefully you enjoy those. Also thank you to the person who recommended my story on the McHanzo blog and thanks to everyone who read it, either because of that or from just finding it.


End file.
